Hawke and Merrill
by D0dgeballqueen16
Summary: Various drabbles including Merrill, (f) Hawke and the DA2 gang.
1. Merrill Sick

It was a warm sunny day in Kirkwall, the flowers in the gardens and balconies of Hightown were in full bloom, the birds were singing and the streets were filled with people headed to the markets to shop or to the docks to fish.

Since there were no urgent quests in desperate need of doing and Having just returned from the wounded coast two days ago, Hawke decided to go visit Merrill in Lowtown.

Merrill had been up most of the night with a bad cough, sore throat and fever and had just fallen asleep moments before Hawke walked in the door.

Hawke entered the little shack to notice the previous night's dishes had not been washed, the bedding was in shambles with a very sickly Merrill laying curled up in a ball under them and an assortment of herbs and elixirs were set up on a nearby table.

Merrill was out cold so Hawke carefully cleaned the dishes and made some soup over the fireplace. The unit smelled of chicken soup by the time Hawke was finished and Merrill wakes to find her place spotless.

As she sits up in bed to see what is going on, the cool cloth that was on her head falls towards the straw mattress.

A bowl of what seems to be chicken broth and a cup of tea laced with honey are thrust towards her in a loving fashion and Hawke is fussing over her.

As the soup is slowly eaten and the tea has been drunk, Merrill realises that it's about time for another dose of medication.

She grabs the prepared elixir and takes a spoonful and washes it down with a nearby glass of water.

Hawke turns around to see her lover getting comfortable under the covers, Merrill's body trembling with chills from the fever.

Hawke sits next to Merrill on the bed and gently runs circles on her back until she drifts off to sleep.

When Merrill finally drifts off to sleep Hawke quietly sneaks out of the unit to go get Anders.

When Hawke arrived back at the unit with Anders in tow, Merrill was still fast asleep.

Merrill wakes up to find Anders in her unit with Hawke boiling water over the stove.

Anders checks Merrill over only to tell both Hawke and Merrill that she had a really bad cold and there wasn't much he could do for her other than advise that the treatments Merrill was already taking were the correct treatment.

He bid them a good day and headed back to his clinic.

Cringing at the sound of her voice Merrill thanked Hawke and curled back under the covers.

Hawke not wanting to leave her lover alone and sick in her unit decide to stay for a few days and nurse Merrill back to health.


	2. Hawke?

Merrill, Fenris and Hawke had just returned from a mission on the Wounded Coast slaughtering thieves and slavers doing a task for Aveline.

Isabella had just returned to the Hanged Man for drinks with Varric waiting for the next instalment of his "friend fictions".

Anders was tending to his patients at the clinic in dark town and Bethany had been sent to the circle of Magi.

The estate in Hightown was doing wonderfully with Orana, Sandal and **Bodahn** maintaining the property.

Hawke had just woken up from a much-needed nap with her Mabari hound Chance laying by her feet.

Noticing some pain in her lower back she figures that she pulled something during her last quest.

Orana noticing that Hawke was awake was offering her food, Hawke politely declined the offer noticing that she was becoming nauseated, she took a few breaths and asked for some ginger tea with honey hoping that she wasn't getting ill.

Once the tea was drunk, Hawke notices that her pain comes and goes, Not felling 100% and realising that her period wasn't due for a few weeks she decides to send a message for Anders to come check her out.

She stays curled up in her bed, not wanting to move due to nausea and tries taking some elfroot and willow bark mixture to help with the pain.

Anders checks her over only to tell her it's an ovary issue that will possibly resolve itself and hands her a few elixirs for pain and nausea management until it passes.

Merrill pops in for a visit to discover that Hawke hasn't left her bed since she came home the previous day and checks in on her lover.

Picking up on how pale Hawke looks and seeing her lover curled up in pain she decides to go and find some hot rags to see if heat will make any difference with her pain.

She then places them against Hawke's back and stomach, Noticing how Hawke starts to relax as if there is some relief.

Merrill organises some broth be taken to the bedroom and keeps her lover company.

Hawke comes clean about how she is feeling and appreciates that Merrill is looking after her.

She states that she doesn't have much of an appetite but tries to eat before taking medication and drinks about half of the mug of broth before taking her medicine.

Hawke allows Merrill to cuddle up with her as Merrill gently massages her stomach easing some of the tension away.

They both fall asleep in each other's arms.

Lady Amell finds them both asleep in each other's arms when she returns from visiting her brother.


End file.
